


原创GB系列（三）

by yuean



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22841923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuean/pseuds/yuean
Summary: 女总裁x高冷毒舌男警察  车震
Kudos: 13





	原创GB系列（三）

上午折腾得太过，小秘书一觉睡到午后，我感觉到不对劲，探了探他的额头，温度有些偏高了，我帮他请了假，开车把他送到了他家，叫了私人医生来照顾他，安顿嘱咐好后，又匆匆忙忙回了公司。

忙碌到了晚上八点，我收拾东西准备去车库拿车回家，刚走出公司大门，就见到了熟人。

“喂！陆警官，好久不见啊！”

陆靖霖听到喊声，回过头，面色漠然，完全没有熟人该有的样子。

“什么好久不见，我每天都在，你眼里没我罢了。”他在我走近之前自言自语道。

我走过来，手臂自然地搭住他的肩膀，他皱了一下眉，想躲，又被我圈回来。

“你也是刚下班？要我捎你一程吗？”看着我舒展的笑颜，他张了张口，没拒绝。

“今天抓获的盗窃团伙......”他一边和我聊着案件，一边并肩和我走进地下车库，我一路听得津津有味。

“有些口渴了，有水吗？”

“额，只有我自己的水杯，不过你有洁癖的话就算了，我很快就送你回家。”

“这么大的商务车不备水？那在车里谈的商务都得黄。”

“说什么呢，以我的能力，怎么可能黄。下次我会准备的。”

他的毒舌一如既往的令人不快，我打开水杯准备喝一口降降火。

“不给我喝？”

“？”

一口水刚喝到嘴里，还没来得及咽下，就被人掰过脸，干燥的触感覆上我的嘴唇，接着是湿热的舌头钻了进来，配合着嘴唇吮吸。

我有些呛到了，赶忙推开他急咳了几下。

“咳咳咳...你这是干嘛？！”

“你不给我，我自己喝。”

我一时竟无言以对。

“你不喜欢？”

“当然啊，谁会喜欢这样...”

“我是说，你不喜欢我？”

“什......？”

我刚吐出一个字，他就又凑了上来，嘴唇被咬住，我只能发出呜呜声，他按住我的后颈，加深到我完全发不出声音，车里耳边回响着啧啧的水声。

他的手在下方摸索，放倒了前排的座椅靠背，拽着我滚到了后座。

他不停的和我接吻，手也一刻不停地动作着，他把我们俩的裤子都褪到大腿位置，坐在我身上，握住我们俩的一起撸动着，我躺在宽敞的后车位，借着车外微弱的灯光描摹他平日肃穆此刻却饱含情欲的脸，心脏扑通扑通的声音不断加快。

等到我们都完全硬起来之后，他一手撑着我的肩膀，一手握住我的就要往下坐，我刚想开口制止，果不其然地听到他咬唇嘶气的声音。

“你傻啊，直接进去会很痛的。”

“我知道，我不想扩张，不想等了，我现在只想要你。”

“你......”我神色讶然，心下却一片柔软，我只能坐起身，扶住他的腰慢慢进入。

刚进去了最粗大的一个头，我们俩已是大汗淋漓，我想说休息一下放松点，可他突然双臂抱住我的肩膀，一坐到底。

“啊！”他沙哑的惊喘传进了我的耳朵，同时我像是被按下了开关，开始打桩机般的动作，变换着位置和角度寻找致命的一点。

刚刚那一声后，就很少再听到他叫出声，下嘴唇被他咬的水光淋漓，和耳朵一样红的要滴血。

我吻开他的嘴唇的同时，用力一顶，他倏地夹紧了我，尖叫着射了出来。

“这不是挺会叫的吗，别害羞啊，多叫几声，我喜欢听。”

刚射过一次的他，还有些敏感，肠道也在不停紧缩，我在他裸露出来的皮肤上到处留下吻痕和咬痕，每多出一个，他都会轻吟一声，像是猫叫，挠在人心上，一片柔软。

我继续往里面顶弄着，由于姿势原因，进的极深，他发出崩溃的小声哭叫，几欲想起身逃走，却老是撞到车顶，同时被下方猛烈的动作逼回。

我见状，一个翻身调换位置，我把他压在身下，折起他的腿，卖力地往里肏弄。

这回他想躲也躲不掉，脑后方就是车门，又被我压的无法动弹，只能双手捂住嘴，一面发出令人羞耻的声音。

可他想起刚才我说想听他叫出来的声音，有慢慢松开了手，伸手抱住我的脖子，他的嘴唇正好对着我的耳朵，他尝试尽可能自然地叫出来，可发出的声音却甜的要将人溺毙。虽然想要逃避我的不断进攻，下身却无意识的配合我动作，把我绞的更紧。

我听着耳边要把人逼疯的呻吟，下身的速度和力道不断加剧，他的呻吟声变成沙哑的尖叫，膝盖用力往里夹住我的腰，后穴也在卖力地吸着我，又过了一会儿，我终于喷射到里面，他下意识想夹住不让液体流出，我看着这幅淫靡的美丽画面，下身不可控的再次抬了头。

这回我褪下两人的裤子，没有了裤子的束缚，我把他翻了个面，他的头和胸口抵着皮质座位，手徒劳的揪着，臀部高高翘起，殷红的穴口还在对着我一收一缩。

我附身贴着他的背，一手撑在他旁边，握住他紧缠的手指，一手扭过他的头与他交换湿吻，下身同时再次一送到底。

虽然总裁的商务车很贵，很不一般，但在里面做着激烈运动的情况下，和旁边停靠的其他车比起来，动静确实不小，摇晃也很显眼，不过公司里的员工都知道这是总裁的车，当然只能装作没看到。


End file.
